vampires beast
by thenormalfreak
Summary: its back!people have been bugging me to repost this no idea why,i dont think its to good  anyway,iv almost finished,so ill update quick, summery: bb has always kept his secrets,but when the titans are attacked,will he remember more then he wishes, high-T
1. the first light of day

**Vampires beast**

**chapter 1**

the first light of day

the first rays of sun shone through the window as he cringed at the sudden light, slowly allowing his eyes to adjust. he stared at his now white walls, he had decided he didn't like all the green anymore, and had needed a change, a smile spread across his face as he remembered seeing robins face when he asked him if he could redecorate his room. He smirked again and got up, he saw the time 6:00am and his eyes widened

"oh shit" he said out loud without realizing. quickly he put on his usual training gear instead of that uncomfortable jumpsuit he always wore (admittedly he definitely preferred his old sleeveless top and baggy joggers to anything else) he grabbed his towel and ran to the training room, he always got there early so that robin wouldn't try to get him sparing again. 'can't blame me though, I really hate sparing with...well...anyone. I love training but i always have to act weak when sparing with robin...rob was such a sore loser. Especially if he lost to a little grass stain like me' he lathed at that last thought as he through his towel on the bench and started his usual beating of the boxing bag.

Later, the titans (minus beast boy) were gathered round the computer, robin had gotten a report from the chief on the recent killings...even he was shocked at what they revealed...

"its just not possible" mumbled a shocked cyborg,

"i don't understand it either, but its right there, I mean its practically a fact" said robin biting his lip

"i don't understand, is the drinking of blood not common on earth" said the always curious starfire

"WHAT" they all shouted in unison,

"your telling us that vampires are common on tameran" raven said in her usual monotone.

"not common no, but not unheard of, it is ...an...erm...accerance, I believe is what you say..." starfire fell to a mutter at there shocked looks,

"so on you planet there are vampires" robin cut in not wanting an argument to start out

"yes, but on tameran we call them clapnorg" she then mumbled "they are very very cruel creatures"

"what are?" beast boy almost shouted as he came into the common room

"clapnorg"...

"err..."

"she means vampires" said robin noticing beast boys confusion.

"vampires?"

"yes I know its...odd, but we just got the report from the police, and its been all over the news this morning, its like that time when..."

beast boy had zoned out by now...'vampires?' how come that didn't seem odd to him...'they don't exist do they?...well of course they do ...there will have to be a lot of evidence to get robin convinced...but what is it about vampires that reminds him...'

his past...'i had amnesia ...i know that but ... the others don't ...could vampires have something to do with what i forgot...what happened...'

"and then he was shitting cherry's for a week ...hay beast boy?, are you listening?...hello..."

"what...oh robin...sorry zoned out for a moment there...i was just...erm...thinking..."

"that must have hurt" cyborg cut in

"what?"

"thinking" he smiled.

Later that day...

beast boy got to his room and collapsed on his bed...it had been a long day...there was two attacks on the city and both were Slade...

'what the HELL dose he want...'

...Slade always wanted something and whatever that something was...he usually got it.

'maybe its something to do with the vampires?'

he thought as he laid there...suddenly, his head began to throb...

"finally"he mumbled knowing what it meant...he always got a headache first...'

"_shit" he said as he got up...there was rubble and dust everywhere, why did his father always have to get like this, it was just that he didn't want to take the jewels, what his dad wanted with them he never new, but it was his dad ...he had no one else...he had to do this for him...to lie for him...to help him...to steal for him... _

"_you never take this Serious" he saw a shadow come from the depths of the dust... "we could have been CAUGHT"_

_...beast boy felt a hand hit the side of his face...he turned over and stood up...he was used to this after all...the shadow of his father became clearer as the dust settled... _

" _YOUR PATHETIC"he said as beast boy flew backwards from the next punch..._

_...he looked up in time to see his father in his full robbery gear, slowly walk up to him...you could see him clearly now...an orange and black suit and mask...one side orange with an eye hole...and the other black exactly the same but missing the eye, from where he had lost it in an age old battle... _

"_I'm sorry father...i...i..mean...Slade ...sir" he stammered looking up at the cold metal face...it was all he new as family...he was just reaching 20 years old and he thought by now he would have left...left his home...left this city...left Slade...he saw another cold hand reach up and he ducked and ran...he ran as far as he could, he knew if Slade caught him he was dead, ...that or fatally injured...so he ran...he saw an alleyway and ducked into it ...he ran into someone...he fell to the ground, _

_the person was still standing...beast boy didn't have time...he got up to run, but the man he ran into pushed him down...he looked up at this stranger...'no!'_

_beast boy tried to attack but was stopped again...this was him...the man that had killed his mother...beast boy tried to move, to attack, but the man was on top of him...he was pined down...the attacker lathed _

"_i remember you...you don't forget the crying face of a little green kid easily...hahahaha"._

_...beats boy new this creature...a vampire...he researched them after his mother died...after she was killed by this bastard...beast boy lunged forward to attack him, but the man was to quick and he pushed down to beast boys throat...beast boy screamed as he felt the long canines pierce his skin...as he felt the blood rush from his body...he was in so much pain...he was gonna die...in this dark damp alleyway...he heard footsteps from above his head...they got closer... _

"_nooooo" ...was that...no it couldn't be...was it?...yes...it was..._

"_father" he whispered_

_...everything went blank and pain consumed him..._

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" beast boys screams could be heard from the far corners of the hallways.

...no, it was not possible...he quickly got up and ran to his bathroom...he ran to the mirror...he had seen it before, but he always thought it was scars from an accident or something,

but this, he would never in a million years have thought...

he looked up at his reflection, slowly his eyes traveled to his neck ...there...he had always wanted blood, he had thought it as a part of his beast side, but no, it was this, he...he was a...a...vampire.

He thought of how now he felt hungrier and more powerful then he had ever before...and he realized...without his memory's, without his past, he was not a vampire, he was just part beast...but now...

"BEAST BOY"

he could hear knocking outside his door...it was robin...well him and whoever else he woke up with his yells.

He ran to the door, he quickly made the conclusion, NOT to tell the guys, not to tell them anything about his past, what he was, what he is...and defiantly not telling them about his father...Slade. He felt disgusted even thinking of him being related to that bastard...

"beast boy I know your in there...are you ok dude"

...cyborg was there to...shit, this is not good... he pulled on his robe, to hide his neck...

"friend beast boy..."

he opened the door...

"what is it!" he said it a little harsher then he intended, but he wasn't to bothered.

"we heard you yell...are you ok?" robin said surprisingly gently...

then he realized, raven was there,she would have sensed his fear a mile of. And he guessed she had already informed the others of it.

"I'm fine...don't worry" he said with a slight smile "just a ...erm...a...a bad dream...yeh..a bad dream" he tried to grin but, with what he just remembered...it was becoming more difficult...

"just a bad dream?" said starfire nervously,

"yep, just a bad dream" he smiled as much as he could and closed his door...he had some thinking to do.


	2. new beginnings

**Vampires beast**

**chapter 2**

new beginnings

the sun rose like it did every other day, birds singing and all that stuff. But for one green boy it was not every other day. It was the day he was planning on telling the guys of his...predicament...he had thought for a long time, a week in fact (he hadn't left his room) he had decided that they were his friends and he was gonna trust that they would trust him...(he hopes).

"is friend beast boy ok?" sulked starfire, she really missed her green friend.

"for the millionth time, he's fine...hes just upset over something" said the cruel yet logical tone of raven,

"i know" cyborg chipped in "if it wasn't for the life signature coming from his room, I would think the little grass stain had kicked it by now"

"well, nice to see you all care about me so much." they all turned to see a rather weak looking, a lot skinnier, very pale, and a very tired looking green boy looking back at them.

"BEAST BOY" starfire screeched as she pulled him into one of her bone crunching hugs.

"yo dude, where you been?" cyborg joked...

"just thinking, u no"

...they all were a little shocked at this, not only had beast boy been thinking for a week, but he was actually admitting to doing so!.

"i kinda need to talk to rob though" ... "alone" he mentioned after they showed no signs of moving...

they all got up and left, smiling at him as they went past.

"come over here...have a seat." said a...now quite curious robin.

Beast boy slowly walked over and sat next to robin,

"so whats up beast boy"

there was silence for a while, while beast boy seemed to compose himself...

"ok, erm, what would you say, if I was to tell you I...erm...i...wasn't...if I wasn't a good guy."

he then waited knowing and understanding robins confusion,

"beast boy, you do remember your on a super hero team don't you?" he said with a slight smile creeping up his face, 'what was beast boy getting at?'...

"yea, yea,its not that its just that...well...you know how raven is...well supposed to hurt people and stuff,..."

"yea"

"well...so am I...sorta...i wasn't born to hurt others...but I was kinda created to...more recently..."

"beast boy, I..." the smile was gone off robins face now "beast boy, could you tell me exactly what you mean...what do you mean 'created'"

"i mean," he looked at his hands "i mean that, several years before I met you guys...something happened...something bad...and I didn't...i couldn't remember...i had amnesia you see...and recently...especially this last week...i keep remembering my past...and its got worse...i...well now i remember...everything...i keep thinking...what if I turn that way again?...i was horrible and cruel...i don't wanna be that again...at least...I don't think I do?"

he paused at that last thought...did he want to be that, that creature...did he really wanna drink that...that...sweet ...luscious...soothing...blood?...

NO! ...he wouldn't...he couldn't ...he wanted it...he wanted it sooo bad, but he wouldn't...he wouldn't let himself ...fall...that deep...no!

"beast boy?" he looked up to see robin looking very worried, "are you ok?"

"yea, yes, I'm...I'm good, I'm fine."

"beast boy, what you where, no matter what it was, its not you, not now...just because you remember does not mean you don't have a choice to change from what you were before"

he smiled at beast boy, who smiled, ever so slightly back. 'maybe I don't have to tell him about this...he's already helped me without knowing' beast boy smiled at robin

"I've got some things to sort out so, ill...ill tell you the rest later yeh." he smiled at robin and left quickly.

as he walked through the corridors he started thinking of his abilities...'maybe I should get some practice in, it may come in useful!', with that he left for the training room.

the days past by, beast boy found his powers becoming more and more ...well...powerful!. he could jump from the roof of the tower and land on his feet without a scratch on him?...(don't ask how he figured THAT out).

He was hitting the punching bag, he hit a little to hard and it flew across the room and made an indent on the wall,

"shit" he mumbled under his breath, he thought back

'_he was walking into the common room and heard voices behind the door,_

_he didn't want to be eavesdropping, but when he heard his name he leaned in closer... _

"_well, its kinda weird don't ya think"...robin?... "i mean, beast boy, he's hiding something,..." _

"_maybe it has some involvement in his amineesier friend robin?" ...yep that was defiantly starfire,_

"_it's amnesia, and I think your right...i mean he did say he was afraid of becoming like he was before? Correct?" said the ever logical raven, _

"_yea, he did, but he did sound kind of unsure..." answered robin "...i mean, he said he was cruel, you know the bad guy... what do you think he was like...you know...before?"_

_...silence... _

"_well...he's always been...a kinda...you know...annoying little freak" said cyborg_

_...at this beast boy had had enough, he opened the door _

"_and WHAT do you mean by that?" _

_...they all looked shocked at beast boys sudden anger...it was odd to see his usually cheery face, darkened by the fear and resentment he now felt... _

"_i didn't mean it in a bad way!, I just...well I just...kinda meant that you were...you know ...different...a erm...kinda a..." _

"_FREAK" shouted a very pissed off beast boy._

_...there was a crunch, they all turned to see beast boys hand griping to the side of the door frame, obviously tighter then he meant to, as the titanium was crumpled like paper under his palm..._

"_how the hell?" said cyborg, a little upset at the damage to his walls._

_Beast boy quickly ran out... _

he came out of his daze, slowly turning to look at the demolished punch bag, that was just one of the problems he was now facing. He knew that the titans didn't suspect to much...but still, he had to be careful.

He took of his shirt, it was a really warm day, and according to the news, it was going to get hotter, He began working on the weights, suddenly, he heard the door open...


	3. the fallen

_This one for Sorrowxdarkness...hope u like the new chapter..._

**Vampires beast**

**chapter 3**

the fallen

raven?...

"hi" she said in, what seemed like a caring tone?..."look, the titans were wondering if you could come and talk to us?"

... "no"...

"it would only take a Minuit...and.."

"i said NO!..." he got up to look at her...

"look...beast boy...i don't know whats going on but...well...we are here to talk...anytime ok?..."

"whatever"...beast boy walked over to the bars ...he grabbed hold and started his pull ups ...

raven sighed...'i do hope he is okay?'...she rested against the door frame. She wasn't even sure why she cared so much, it was just beast boy. Of course he had always intreagued her, he was the only person she met who she couldn't feel the emotions of...and it was an odd feeling...but nice, around him she could be more...herself...whatever herself was...

she sighed again as she let her eyes drift over to him...slowly she followed a bead of sweat rolling down his surprisingly muscular chest...dodging around odd scars, the closer she looked, the more she saw...she would have to remember to ask his about them one day...one day...her eyes began to follow a second bead, slowly making its voyage south...very far south...'got he must be hot'...her eyes widened at that thought...then relaxed... 'okay...so he's attractive, ill give him that, it's not like Im the only girl to notice' her head tilted slightly as she watched his muscles slowly move under the pressure... she quickly stood strait and left the room... 'okay, so maybe pressure was not the best word to use...so sue me...'

Later beast boy entered the common room, the wall was still dented, he ignored this, along with the odd stares his friends gave him.

He sighed as he went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He had to be quick, if the titans started talking to him...lets just say, he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

He bent down to get some soya milk out the fridge...

"hay, beast boy"...it was cyborg.

he closed his eyes, sighed, and tried to put on a big, fake smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just stood strait, drink in hand

"whats up...bb?"...beast boy went to get a glass...

"ooookay, erm...we haven't seen u for a bit, how u doing?"

...

beast boy pored his drink and was heading towards the door...

"come on bb...come and talk to us!...please..."

"no"

...cyborg blocked his path...

"come on bb...please...we wont bite...promise..."

"...(evil eyes)...fine!"

"yeah" exclaimed cyborg as he led beast boy to the couch, where everyone was sitting, watching the events unfold.

"hay bb" ...robin had just used his nick name...he must really want to get him to talk!...

"erm...if you don't mind me asking...erm...what exactly...erm...i mean...what has been...you know...up with you?...recently that is?"

...beast boy looked at them...he could tell that they were worried... 'I cant tell them...

will hate my guts and 2. if a bad guy found out...well...i don't even want to think about it...(shudders)... he decided he should say something...

"nowt...just a little tired I guess" he avoided eye contact all the way through this...they had to admit...he did look really tired...

"bb are u sure u...?"

'BEEP . BEEP . BEEP . BEEP' the alarm sounded...robin ran to the computer...

"its Slade" he hissed...

"we'll talk later" he added to beast boy...

they all landed safely outside an old warehouse, it must have been desolate for years...there was Slade, in front of the doors...waiting for them to reach him...beast boy felt a sudden burst of anger and resentment towards him...this was the first time he had seen him since his memory returned.

As soon as they got within 12 ft, his bots attacked them...

they were fighting for the best part of an hour, and the titans were getting tired. The bots on the other hand seemed to have no plans of retiring...

beast boy was getting really pissed off by now...he was trying to win the battle without getting angry and letting his abilities show...but it was getting really hard, robin was fighting two over near the docks, and loosing...cyborg was near the bins, he was about level with his two...that was until a huge bolt of electricity hit him... starfire was really getting an upper hand in the fight, but she was the only one...raven was fighting Slade...who seemed to be trying to shoot her with some kind of new age metallic looking weapon...suddenly beast boy was hit behind with what felt like the sole of a foot...he hit the ground hard...he was to busy concentrating on keeping in control of his abilities to notice the others...that was until...

"aaaaaaahhhhhhh"

...'no' he turned quickly 'raven!' ...he looked over at her ...Slade had finally shot her with that freaky arsed weapon of his...

beast boy ran to her, and fell to his knees.

he could hear Slade call his bots back...and the running footsteps of his friends as they got closer to them...they got to him as he picked her up slightly and silently cried...he had no idea why he was crying...he just was...cyborg felt her neck...

"theres a pulse...but its weak...i have to get her to the medical room asap"...he took her from beast boy...suddenly they could her Slade's lathing...beast boy turned around...he was still here...

"Slade" he heard robin hiss...he couldn't take it anymore...Slade had ruined his life since the day he was born...'he is no father of mine' ...he stood and ran at Slade...

"BEAST BOY"

"DONT"

"COME BACK"

...he heard non of these...he tried to hit Slade, but he dodged his fist and ran... Slade shouted back to him...

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOUR FREINDS..._**SON**_!"

...he really emphasized the last word...all beast boy could hear from behind him was...

"son?"

'shit'


	4. truth

**Vampires beast**

**chapter 4**

truth

"is she ok?"

"shes not awake yet..."

"where is friend beast boy..."

raven slowly opened her eyes...

"what happened..."

they all looked round at her...

"RAVEN"

starfire crushed the tired ...and frankly irritable... raven.

"are you ok rae?" asked cyborg...

"just peachy..." 'she had lost her attempts to sit up but she will NOT loose her sarcasm'

they all smiled...she looked around and noticed someone missing...

"wheres beast boy?"

...silence...

"i said where IS he" she was angry now_..._she hated it when people ignore her...

"he...well...he...he's in his room..." stumbled cyborg

"he has been there since we got back...after we found out that...that..." robin trailed off slowly...

"found out what?" she was asking a lot more questions then she felt comfortable doing...she preferred to have the answers...

"well...we found out that slade was...erm..." starfire was stumbling now...this could not be a good thing... "slades is...well...he...he's..."

"my farther"

they all jumped at this...even raven found the energy to sit up...

"beast boy..."

"before you start robin... let me explain..." ok this was a little to official...even with beast boys recent behavior...

"i told you...robin...that I have been regaining my memory lately..." ...robin nods... "well...i found out that _he_..." he said with as much disdain possible "...was my farther that week when i was in my room...thats why I didn't tell you before..." beast boy hung his head... they were probably hateing him by now...he new they would...

"well... at least you don't have his sense of fashion...that would just be _wrong..._" said cyborg in a really cocky way...

everyone was smiling or 'in ravens case' looking in contempt at cyborg...everyone that was...except robin who looked like he was in deep thought...

"wait... isn't this the part when you guys are meant to hate me...or shout...or yell...or something"

"why...you are our friend...friend beast boy..." happily mentioned starfire...

"yeah dude... I'm just happy that you don't work for him or sommat" said cyborg

"how could I judge...with a farther like mine" mentioned raven in a slightly quieter tone as her throat was hurting.

...only robin remained silent...

"what bout you rob...your our leader..." beast boy had been worrying about robins reaction most...

"ok...if your slade's son...you must know how to fight like him...i mean... I don't see him having a son with your abilities and not having taught him how to fight?...or steal?"

beast boy sighs...he knew this was coming... though he didn't quite expect that last part... and he knew robin would defiantly be the one to think off it... 

cyborg, starfire and even raven looks at robin like he's lost his mind...

"yo, what makes you say something like that... bb isn't no _apprentice_..." cyborg had defiantly exaggerated that last word...

"friend cyborg is right... friend beast boy can not fight like slade... we have seen him...and also he is our FREIND"

"they are right robin"...raven?...she was sticking up for him... "there is no _real_ evidence to support your theory"

"he's right though..." beast boy half mumbled, they all looked at him like he had grown an extra head or something...

"what do you mean..." robin said... 'he must have been convinced by the others arguments...' thought beast boy...

"i mean that...*sigh*...i was slades apprentice for a time..." he was DEFINATLY not gonna tell them how long...explaining how he was 26 when he left slade...and was pretending to be 19 now...was well...difficult when trying to hide his vampireism...

they looked slightly scared now... 'they probably think i'm some kind off obsessive freak like him... I best...at least...explain myself...'

another sigh...

"ok... I thought my parents had both died when I was 9... I had seen them die ...i had no doubt they had..." the titans faces softened when they heard this ... " I went through life believing this... well that was until just after the doom patrol... I was alone...and he found me...i didn't believe it was him at first but... when I saw his face I knew... I knew strait away...he then forced me into working for him... I won't go into the details of that..." (he shudders) "it was a lot of time before I got the courage to leave...and when I did... when I ran from him ... I ran into a few problems...unfortunately a while afterwards was when my memory was destroyed... I remember meeting you guys after a few months on the street..."

there was a deftly silence that followed this...

"wow" exclaimed cyborg... " I never knew...i'm really sorry for all those times i called u a freak yeah..."

"i am also sorry for the being of ignorant of your past..."

"look guys.." beast boy said "i know your feeling sorry for me and everything...but... I actually deserved it...i did some shit stuff with my life...so don't bang on about it yeah... I honestly have come to terms with it..."

"beast boy... no one deserves..." began raven...

"don't raven, you need your strength..." said beast boy "do you know what he did to her cyborg?"

"I'm not sure... I think the weapon was some kind of aging device, but I can't be sure... I still need to run a few more tests..."

"ok... could you keep us updated... I need to talk to beast boy about slades strengths and weaknesses..."

'should have seen that one coming' thought beast boy as he and robin left for what he knew would be a tiring and strenuous day...

later that day...

"oh and beast boy..."

"yeh..."

"you know you cant hold back so much in sparing now..."

"k... robbo... c u later..." he knew he was gonna say something like that. He left the main room, well at least he didn't get me sparing today...i'm really not in the mood...

"CAN ALL TITANS REPORT TO THE MEDICAL ROOM... I REPEAT ALL TITANS TO MEDICAL ROOM... I HAVE FOUND A CURE..." beast boy jumped at this and ran quickly to the medical room...

"what is it?" he asked as he arrived, robin right behind him...

"the lazer he hit her with... it was the aging beam I thought..."

"but friend raven doesn't look like she has aged"

"thats because it starts slow and gets faster...my guess is that she'll be 50 by the end of the month!"

"but what about the cure..." said a surprisingly calm robin "you said you had found one..."

"well, yes I have...but..."

"but...?" chipped in beast boy...

"but I will need to be dosed with vampire blood.." said raven... with an unmistakable quiver in her voice...

"_WHAT"_

"it's not as bad as it seems...me and raven talked and...well... the blood will be cleaned (if we can get some)...so no diseases are spread to her... and she will not become a vampire as her demon blood kinda... well...cancels it out!..."

starfire and robin where in shock at the very idea... but beast boy knew... cyborg was right... vampires where technically types of demon... so the fact that she was demon would cancel it out... it was quite obvious now he thought of it...

"are you sure about this...?" asked robin to both cyborg and raven... they both nodded...

"then all we need now is vampire blood...easier said then done..."

few hours later...

beast boy was walking to the common room...he had been contemplating this since he heard of the cure...if it was the only way raven could live then he would do it...'he would do anything for her'...'shit did I just think that!...?...' he left his thoughts hanging a he entered the common room...

they turned to see who it was and when they saw him they smiled... he had to admit...it was ironic that they were going to cure an illness one titan had with an illness another had... they were all gathered around the computer, trying to find someway of curing raven... even she had found the strength to sit on the couch... soon they all went back to the discussion...

"for the last time starfire...it wont work! ... my powers are to weak...we could never get ANY titan to do THAT... and where would we get 4 headless chickens and a thousand Nannyberry from?..." starfire looked upset and raven sighed...

"i didn't mean to shout at you starfire...i'm just still a little tired... thats all!"

beast boy could not help but smile at this... starfire was the only person in this world that could get raven to appologise...

he remembered why he was here and took a deep breath...

"guys... I think I can help..."


End file.
